Living With Allderdyce
by Lady Linnet
Summary: Temporary titlea series of oneshots about our favorite ship, Kyro.


Marie's Note: So this is written in honor of the release of Dead Man's Chest on DVD. Which has nothing to do with what I'm writing about.

Really, I only wanted an excuse to write a Kyro fic. So w/e. Anyways, this might be a little collection of drabbles (okay, so they're not technically a drabble), I don't really know. It's more like a random attack of random words, buuuuut...

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be living in California. I ain't in California.

John didn't do Halloween, he didn't do dance parties of any type, he didn't do blind dates, and he didn't do costumes.

So, when he found himself dressing up as Shakespeare, (he had lost a bet) preparing for a Halloween dance with a blind date? He knew that it was a sure sign of the apocalypse.

"Allderdyce! Get you're butt down here!" Bobby Drake's voice shouted up the stairs. He was looking rather awkward in his knight and shining armour suit (who wouldn't?), with a nervous, corpse-bride Rogue at his side. John took one last look in the mirror, breifly wondered, _What the hell happened to my dignity?_, before walking down the stairs.

Seeing Marie's amused look, he growled, "I lost a bet, alright?"

She only smirked and said, "You're blind date's waitin'." John let out another annoyed sigh, flipped open his lighter a few times, and reluctantly followed the popsicle and his girlfriend to the gym, where the dance was being held.

"You'll be able to find her!" Bobby shouted to John over his shoulder as Marie dragged him onto the dance floor, "She's the only one with fake eyelashes!"

John nodded to his friend briefly, then made his way over to the punch table. If he could shake off his blind date (whoever that was) then he could just sneak back to the stairway and...

A girl dressed as-well, he didn't really know what she was, just that she was in a short red dress and a blue wig-approached him, looking awkward. She went over to the punch table, got a drink (maybe he would spike it later if he got bored), and stood next to him.

After a minute of rather awkward silence, she said, "Nice costume, Allderdyce."

He looked at her for a minute, surprised, "Pryde? That you?"

She smiled wryly at him, "Lost a bet. Had to dress up as Thing 1."

"What?"

"Thing 1. From Dr. Suess. I'm guessing that you didn't choose you're costume, either?"

"Lost a bet. Had to dress up as Shakespeare." John said, pulling out his Zippo.

Another moment of silence.

"Look, Kitten, this is totally out of the blue. But I don't have a date, it's obvious that you don't have a date, and everyone else here has a date."

"St. John, are you asking me out?" Kitty looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really. I'm asking you to dance with me so that we're not labled as social rejects tommorrow."

"Since when do you care about being a 'social reject'?"

"None of you're bussiness."

Kitty contemplated him for a minute. Finally she said, "Alright. One condition."

"Let's get it over with." John sighed (for...what? The hundredth time that night?).

"No one hears about the costume."

"As long as no one hears about the Shakespeare thing." John said.

"Deal." Kitty agreed, pulling him by the hand onto the dance floor.

The two danced (more like stepped on each other's toes) until a slow dance came up. They silently agreed to not participate in that, and made they're way back to the punch table.

"That was interesting." Kitty said, sipping the punch from an orange and purple plastic cup.

"Interesting?" John asked.

"Well, it's not everyday that John 'I'm not a social reject' Allderdyce dresses up as Shakespeare for a Halloween party."

John smirked at her, "Well, it's not everyday that you see the fearsome Shadowcat dressed up as...what are you again?"

Kitty leaned closer to him so that she could look him in the eye, but John didn't even register what she was saying, because he realized with laugh that Kitty Pryde was wearing fake eyelashes.

Marie's Note: Yeah. So...yeah. Anyways. Was that too OOC? I hope not. And yeah. I've got a long story behind (okay so not that long) how I got this idea. For our Halloween party at school, my friend dressed up as Shakespeare and my other friend dressed up as Thing 1. Or maybe it was It 1. Hmmm. Anyways.

Make my day and review :P


End file.
